Hazal Madness: Jump the First
by cat of all trades
Summary: join guidence and J.R as they travel the dimensions of anime causing chaos and a little mayhem along the way. this is my first fic and the first fic in a serious called hazal madness. slight au. naruhina ocanko octenten cursing light bashing but i won't say who. summery sucks read the first chapter to understand


**Hazal Madness: Jump the First**

**an: hello everyone cat of all trades here with my first fiction. This is the first in a series of cross over fanfics I hope to do with the hazal madness name. They all stars my two ocs Guidence and J.R now I can't write as good as some people here so i'll only be doing one story at once and on completion start a new one instead of have multiple incomplete stories. So without further a due let get the show on the road. Here's guidence with the disclaimer.**

**Guidence: cat of all trades... dude you name is too long I'm callin you cat from now on. **

**Cat:~sweatdrops~**

**Guidence:Yeah anyway cat doesn't own naruto enjoy**

chapter one: why do I hang out with you

~x~

hazal energy-normal

HAZAL ENERGY- yelling

_hazal energy-_thoughts

**hazal energy- **higher beings and summons

_**hazale energy-**_higher beings and summon thoughts

~x~

He held his head to ease the pain of his throbbing skull. Opening his eyes he looks at his surroundings and can only describe them as a high tech cave. Neon lights of green, white, and yellow tracing the walls and spiraling around the stalagmites and stalactites He looked over to see his friend sitting on a rock watching him. Groaning he asks his friend "Guidence where are and why do I feel like I went to one of you parties again."

Guidence looks at him with a bored expression "Think for a minute about what you just asked me. we went through portal and you want ME to tell YOU were we are. are you retarded J.R?" J.R just groans again in annoyance "don't call me that and what portal are you..." he trails as memories return to his mind.

** [flash back]**

"So do have any intentions on doing your homework guidence?" J.R asked his long time friend who shrugs and replies " not at all I still have the highest grades if I do it or not so why bother." J.R sighs frustrated at his friends antics "I hate you you know that" which only get back an "love you too buddy" from guidence. "I meant come on everything just magically works out for you, everything. You peek on a naked woman you get a number. Girder falls it lands in front of a car so you can cross the street. You are like the living definition of winning. And I wanna know how." Guidence just smirks at his friends rant "One does not question the powers of hazal energy J.R" " AHHHHHHHHHH" the yelling was heard all the way to the school ten blocks back. " NO THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS HAZAL ENERGY"

"**I BEG TO DIFFER"**

It was a short response, loud but short response. The two teens looked at each other the shock and confusion written all over their faces. They spoke at the same time asking the question that seemed the most appropriate at the time " The fuck was that?"

They were on an empty street. A road they have walked for years mostly to avoid guidence's fan people. But at the moment it seem unfamiliar to them. The entire area took a monotone color. Fear began to take up J.R, he had no idea what to make of the situation. This stuff only happens on TV and it never ends well. Guidence oddly enough he was smiling, it wasn't a nervous habit or any thing he was legitimately excited about it. Dangerous situation were fun to him, as because everything just worked for him he loved testing the limits of that phenomenon. Fighting, free running, contact sports, martial arts, you name it if it could possible be a danger to him he was involved. And at the moment he was staring at he described as a portal.

It had a black center and purple waves outlining it almost like fire. A pulse of white flashing towards the flames ever few seconds. Guidence ever the thrill seeker speaks up "We should go in there." Outrage out powers J.R's fear as he yells at his best friend "THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU THAT'S A TERRIBLE IDEA!" " No it's an awesome idea." " I'M NOT GOING INTHAT DAMN THING!" sighing guidence replies " fine lets just miss the awesome opportunity to walk through a portal. I mean how many times in anime does going through a portal end up bad?" "EVERY DAMN TIME WHEN HASN'T IT GONE BAD IN ANIME?" Guidence smirks, while his friend was ranting about how bad an idea it was Guidence stealthily positioned himself so that J.R was in between the portal and himself. His plan set he answers his cohorts rhetorical question with a smirk " This time" and with a swift roundhouse kick to the face he launches his friend into the portal following soon after.

**[Flash Back End]**

" I kinda over powered that kick and knocked you out. You've been asleep for about two hours." Guidence recollects." "I hate you I really do and I want you to know that" "I'm way to awesome to be hated" J.R stares at his friend unable to tell if he truly believes that or not, he was leaning towards the later. Then almost as if confirming his thoughts the strange voice from before reappears.

** "Your friend speaks the truth he is in fact quite awesome"** "told you, heard it from the disembodied man himself." Guidence smirks victoriously while J.R grumbles in anger. There might have been more said but at that moment both teens were struck by strange tan lightning. While both bodies are in pain once again their reactions are completely different. While J.R is writhing in pain guidence tenses and merely says "I've had worse." Before J.R has a chance to question that statement the strange voice is heard once more.

** "congratulations whiny nerd one, and tall one" **" I'm a not whiny"guidence snorts and says"no you just have a tendency to bitch and moan about everything" deciding that that was enough messing around Guidence decides get some answers " um voice dude what did you call us here for who or what are you and what are you congratulating us on and why in the hell did you hit us with lightning."

**" I am the great xenaboliandrianoxyia..." **to give him credit he showed more patience then anyone expected of him J.R snapped " TO LONG YOUR NAME IS BOB NOW TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Guidence looked at his friend really he was wondering when he would snap. He rest his hand on his shoulder " chill bro breath in out in out in out" J.R begins to calm down. She his friend relax guidence steps back up to listen to the newly named bob **"wow didn't see that one coming. Now where was I ah yes my name is.." **J.R glares at the area around him he didn't know where he was but he will feel the killing intent he was releasing

**" bob I guess anyway I have chosen you as my champions. I am bored here and I have seen this 'anime' you have in your world. While they amused me for a while it wasn't enough. So I began to watch your lives. You guidence have luck I have never seen before while you J.R well to be frank you life sucks so much and I find it hilarious. So I have come to the decision I have bestrode on you both some of my power you will not be invincible but you will be strong. Strong enough to survive in these 'anime' worlds I send you to. Any questions?"**

While awe adorned the boys faces Guidence still being serious for the longest time J.R has ever seen voices his thoughts "so you were bored so you send us to anime worlds for your amusement OK I get all that but what are you I mean if you could do all this then you must be some higher being or something"** "yes you are correct I am the lord of hazal energy." **Theroom became silent. Then chuckling was heard which soon turned into full blown laughter. Amidst the laughter was rage filled shouts of 'NO'. After a few minutes the room quieted down and only snickers and low grumbling was audible.

**"Well then I have given you great abilities that you will keep through out your travels if you entertain me enough I'll give you more abilities every time you return. Guidence I have given you control over the wind itself, teleportation, and some minor telepathy. J.R I have give you control over fire, regeneration, as well as a sonic roar. I have also given you weapons however you will have to learn how to use them as well as your powers on your own. J.R you are to wield this daito and you guidence these bladed tonfa. Now are you prepared for this journey?"**

while J.R was contemplating what he could, should, and would burn in the anime worlds like the pyromaniac he was Guidence askes his final question " so we have have free reign on what we do no special tasks nothing?" **" yes just live as you wish and when you die or I deem it necessary I will bring you both back here. The first realm I will send you to is a world of ninja and demons. I am send you to the world of Naruto. HAZA!" **with that final exclaim the two teens were struck once again with the tan lightning sending them on their journey across dimensions simple for the entertainment of another.  
~x~

cat: okay that's over

J.R: dude what with all the ripping on me  
cat: obviously your the comic relief the plucky sidekick really

J.R:SIDEKICK  
guidence: so I'm the hero then kick ass  
cat: thats chapter one next chapter the guy end up in konoha and begin there training and cause a little chaos with the konoha 12. Please review


End file.
